Night on Mount Moon
by LuciferIX
Summary: May gets separated from the rest of the group on their way through Mount Moon. As she spends the night alone she starts to think of the one who has always been there for her. Advanceshipping, AshMay
1. Silent Truths

Well I originally said that I wouldn't be writing a story but after a couple of reasons I decided I might as well try. So here it is and I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Pokèmon or the characters. If I did then there would be a few changes…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We find our heroes on taking a small detour from Ash's Battle Frontier battles to attend a part they were invited to on Mount Moon. Ash, as usual, was rushing ahead of everyone. "Come on guys hurry up, the quicker we move the quicker we can get to the party."

"Ash, you know as well as the rest of us that the party won't start for another three days," Brock stated.

May stepped up behind Brock, breathing heavily, "Come on Ash I'm getting tired. You've been running us silly for the last three hours. Can't we set up camp?"

"Even if we continue on tonight there it won't make a real difference if we are all to tired to walk any further," Max added as he just caught up to the rest of them.

Ash looked disappointed, but he understood what his friends were telling him. Pikachu gave him a pat on the back of his head as to reassure him about the choice. "Fine, you win. We can set up camp soon, I think I can see a clearing up a little further." The rest of the group gave a sigh of relief and followed Ash to the clearing.

It looked as if somebody has used this area before as three logs surround a stone lined fire pit creating a small campsite. "Wow Ash, nice find. This will make things much easier for setting up our gear." May said as she sat down on one of the logs..

"Thanks May, although I really didn't do all that much," Ash said as he gave a nervous smile. May returned the smile with a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"May do you think you could start to heat up the rest of our water? Ash and I will head out to find a stream to refill the canteens for tomorrow's trip," Brock said while taking silent notice of May's reaction.

"Sure I don't mind. Max and I can also get camp set up for all of us as well."

"Pikachu you stay here with May and Max, you can help them with the chores too." Ash said to the yellow mouse sitting on his shoulder.

"Pika!" Pikachu said while giving a small salute. He hopped down off of Ash and scurried over to May and curled up in her lap cooing as he made himself comfortable. May started to gently pet Pikachu as his breathing slowed and finally fell asleep.

"Well so much for your help," Ash scoffed at his friend, "Oh well, I hope you don't mind taking care of him for a while May."

"It's no problem Ash, besides now Max has to do all of the set up."

"What! Why me!" Max shouted.

"Shhh, quiet down Max. Pikachu is sleeping. And that's exactly why you have to, if I move too much it'll wake him." May scolded.

"Your just saying that to get out of the chores." Max said flatly.

"Hey if Pikachu fell asleep on your lap it would be reversed, but he came to me so you're stuck with them."

Brock and Ash gave a quick nervous laugh, "I think we will go look for the water now," they said simultaneously and headed off into the woods.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is it just me or is Pikachu spending more time around May lately?" Ash asked his older friend as they trekked across the forest.

"Oh it's not your imagination. Pikachu is getting very comfortable with May." Brock responded.

"Why do you think that is? He's friendly toward everybody but I've never seen him fall asleep that fast in anyone's lap, not even mine."

"Well I think I know why, and Pikachu knows why, but the ones that it matters to the most to still have no clue at all." Brock responded with a mischievous smile.

"Okay then, what is it?" Ash asked.

"You'll know when the time is right," was the response the teenager received.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just as it sounds, now let's go find that water. Otherwise it might take too long to get dinner ready."

Ash's stomach growled in response, "Good idea, hey I think I hear a river over there!"

"_What a one track mind. He's already forgotten what he was arguing with me about."_ Brock thought as he raced off after his friend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the campsite Max was finishing up getting the site ready while May was getting the water to a boil and petting Pikachu as he continued to sleep in her lap. "Hey May," the voice snapped May out of her trance, it was Max. "I've been noticing something, Pikachu has been spending almost as much time with you as Ash. Do you have any idea why?"

"I don't have a clue Max," May responded. "And this isn't the first time he's fallen asleep on my lap, whenever he does that Ash gets an odd look in his face as if he's wondering the exact same thing." The mentions of Ash's name unconsciously made her smile and give a slight blush across her face again. This time Max noticed it.

"Oh, I see. You like him don't you?"

"Huh? What do you mean? Like who?" May responded completely confused.

"You know, come on just say it. It's obvious."

"Will you shut up and tell me what you are talking about?"

"Well either you are extremely dense, or you are lying through your teeth."

"I still have no clue what you are talking about, now go and find Ash and Brock, they should be around here somewhere with the water."

"Fine, but I guess I'll have to go with dense." Max said as he ran off.

_"What is Max talking about? I don't have a crush on anybody. He must just be trying to get on my nerves. I'll get him back for that, eventually."_ May thought as she continued to stroke Pikachu. A few seconds later she heard footsteps coming from the forest.

"Found them!" Max yelled as he burst into the clearing with Ash and Brock close behind.

"Good cause I'm..." May said.

"Getting hungry? Ya, me too." Ash finished her sentence. He looked over at May. "So has Pikachu been sleeping this entire time?"

"Yep." May responded with a smile, "Ever since you guys left."

With those words Ash felt a slight pain in his heart. _"How can Pikachu like her just as much, if not more, than me? He's only known her for the last couple of years, while we have been partners for what seems like forever."_

"Well if you guys are hungry then I guess I should start making dinner. It should only be about half an hour." Brock said breaking the silence.

"Alright!" all three of them cheered.

After dinner they were all resting in front of the fire as darkness shrouded the mountain. Pikachu has yet to wake up from his sleep and Ash still is feeling jealous of May with Pikachu.

"So what do you think Ash?"

"Huh?'

"I said 'Do you think that we will see any Clefairy here with the full moon approaching?'" May repeated.

"I don't really know, I've only encountered wild Clefairy once. And even then it was a while ago so I don't remember much from it."

"Well I hope we do, it would be really romantic to watch them underneath the full moon don't you think Ash?"

"Um, sure May." Ash said blushing a little.

Brock and Max both exchanged knowing glances to each other.

Just at that moment a large mechanical hand came out of the forest grabbing May and Pikachu. As the hand carried May up into the forest she let out a scream, and watched in horror watched as her Pokè Balls fell from her pack. While holding Pikachu in one hand she was able to quickly grab one of her balls before it fell down to the ground.

"Prepare for trouble, we've finally got it right.'

"Make it double, we got a two for one tonight"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right."

"Wobba, Wobba"

"Mime, Mime, Mime"

"Team Rocket!" shouts the three on the ground.

"That's right you pathetic twerps, we finally have got a good enough plan to capture Pikachu. And the tweepette, is a good bonus." James states.

"Give back May and Pikachu!" Ash yells as he runs after their balloon.

"Now to disappear into the night with our little bounty in our brand new balloon, with it we can blend perfectly into the darkness." Meowth said as he presses a big button.

The big Meowth balloon started to swell and suddenly pops, reveling a new balloon shaped as a Misdreavus. Sure to his word the black balloon blends well into the night.

"You won't get away that easily Team Rocket! Go Swellow! Pop that balloon!" Ash calls out as he tosses Swellow's Pokè Ball into the air.

"Not this time twerp, I'm not going to let you ruin our hard earned victory that easily! Seviper, Haze attack!" Jessie calls out as she sends out the Fang Snake Pokèmon.

"Seviper!" the snake calls out as he appears and quickly releases the cloud of smoke into the air.

"Ash!" May calls out as the smoke envelops both her and the balloon.

"Swellow blow away the smoke!" Ash calls out, a little more desperation in his voice. But by the time the smoke was cleared the balloon was gone, along with May and Pikachu.

"Damn it!" Ash yells to nobody as he slams his fists onto the ground.

"Don't worry Ash, even if Team Rocket gets a good move now and then, they always find someway to mess it up. And besides, I only found four of her Pokè Balls, which means that she still has one of her Pokèmon with her. And with Pikachu with her she'll be fine." Brock says to reassure his friend.

"Ya Brock's right Ash. We'll find May and Pikachu, there's still a few hours that we can look for them." Max adds.

Ash just looked at them, nodded his head, and ran off into the woods, all the while trying to fight the tears forming in his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ha, ha! We finally got Pikachu and there's nothing that tweps can do about it." Team Rocket sang as they danced around in their rental cabin.

"And with the twerpette losing all of her Pokèmon there's nothing that she can do to get out!" James added.

"You won't get away with this!" May yelled from her corner that she was tied up in.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu added from his thunder-proof cage.

"Oh be quiet! We've won and there's nothing that you can do about it. By this time tomorrow both you and Pikachu with be at the Boss's place and we will get our long deserved promotion." Jessie shot back. "Now lets get some sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow."

All three of them went off into their rooms and with in a few minuets snoring could be heard throughout the cabin.

"Good, now that they are asleep, go Eevee!" May whispers. The small Evolution Pokèmon appears in a burst of light and shakes itself down and looks up at its trainer.

"Vee!" it says as it walks up and rubs its head against May.

"Alright Eevee I want you to use Bite to cut through these ropes, then we can get out of here to find Ash and the others."

"Eevee." the Pokèmon nods as it walks around to her back. A few seconds later the ropes loosen and May is able to get out of the bonds. She then walked over to Pikachu to let him out of the cage.

"Come on Pikachu, lets go find our friends." May told the mouse while holding out her right arm.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded and scampered up her arm to rest on her shoulder. May then held out her other arm to Eevee and she bounded up to the opposite shoulder. May then sneaked out of the house and started into the mountains.

By the time May got far enough away for the cabin it was already too dark to see effectively.

"Oh man, now what should I do?" May asked herself.

"Pika?" Pikachu's ears perked up and jumped off of May's shoulder and ran into the forest..

"Huh, Pikachu where are you going?" May asked as she followed the Pokèmon.

Pikachu then stopped in front of a bush by a cliff, "Pika Pika!" it waved and went into the bush. May followed and pushed aside the bush, as she did she could hear a soft howling coming from behind the bush. Behind the bush was a small cave, with enough room to fit two people sitting with a little room to spare. As the soft warm breeze blew through it, and created a soft howl; it was more soothing than scary. Pikachu was standing near the center of the cave waiting for May and Eevee.

"Well I'd rather not spend the night here but it's better than out in the open." May said as she sat down into the cave. As she did Eevee jumped down onto the floor to join Pikachu.

"Do you guys think we will find Ash and the others anytime soon?" May asked the small figures in front of her. "I mean we have no clue where we are and let alone where Ash is, and Mount Moon is huge it could be days before we meet up again."

After these words Eevee lowered it head and gave a soft "vee," Pikachu went up to it and patted it on it's shoulder. Eevee then looked up and rubbed its head against Pikachu in response, Pikachu sweat dropped and continued to reassure Eevee.

"Don't worry Eevee, Ash always comes to our rescue. Ash, every time I'm in trouble I can always count on him to either cheer me up or save me from myself," she gave a small chuckle at the last statement. "But seriously, he is more than that."

As May is talking Pikachu and Eevee come up and curl up together into her lap. As May continues to talk she strokes both of them as they drift off into sleep. "He's devoted, brave, very kind, a little dense, strong, (_yawn_), a good friend, single-minded, and definitely cute…." May trails off as she drifts into sleep as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Achoo!"

"Ash we really should stop for tonight, I want to find May and Pikachu just as much as you do, but if we continue looking tonight you could catch a cold or we might even loose each other." Brock said as he walks up carrying a sleeping Max on his back.

"Alright, but we'll start again first thing tomorrow." Ash reluctantly said.

_"I hope you are alright Pikachu, May..."_ Ash thought as they walked back to their camp.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well hope that good enough for everybody, never was too good at English so I can't really say that it will be top quality. Sorry if there wasn't enough Advanceshipping for some of you but I promise the next chapter will have more, its already been started so it should only be a couple days until its up as well.

Note: I will accept flames as long as they are directed at the story and not the pairing. If you don't like the Ash/May pairing then why were you reading this in the first place?


	2. Midnight Confession

Well here's chapter two, sorry it took longer than expected but I went out with my friends more than I thought I would these last few days. To all of you who were looking for more Advanceshipping, this chapter is packed with it. And thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Pokèmon or their characters, yet…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May slowly woke up and stretched a little. "Good morning everyone, so when's" she starts before completely opening her eyes. But when she does she realizes she's alone in a cave with Pikachu and Eevee curled up together in her lap. _"Oh ya, Team Rocket captured Pikachu and me yesterday. Then we escaped and found this cave, and then I fell asleep while talking to them about…"_ May stopped. "Oh no, did I actually say that!" With that gasp she woke up the two sleeping Pokèmon. "_No I couldn't have said that, I don't like him like that. Do I?"_ she questioned herself. Pikachu and Eevee gave a quick yawn and looked up at her.

"Pika?" Pikachu cocked its head and looked at May who by now had a very worried expression on her face from what she was thinking. Eevee licked her hand and snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Huh, oh sorry if I woke you guys, you didn't hear what I said last night did you? About Ash I mean." They looked at each other, looked back at May and nodded their heads. "The whole thing?" They nodded again. She gave a big sigh, "Well than I guess that I don't need to try and cover up the last part. I wasn't really thinking when I said it, it just kinda came out. But do I really like Ash like that?" She let out another big sigh. "I don't now what to think anymore." She said as she started to stroke Pikachu and Eevee. They both cooed and nested into her soft touch.

Just then they felt the warm breeze again flow through the cave. May looked up and in the morning light she was able to faintly make up a fissure in the back of the cave. She got up to inspect it further, and even though from the front it was barely noticeable it was wide enough to fit through and there was light filtering through along with the warm breeze and the low howling that accompanied it. Her curiosity getting the best of her, May went into the fissure and deeper into the cave, what she found was a complete surprise.

"It's a hot spring!" Sure enough after a few feet of moving through the fissure the cave widened out into a hot spring with the morning light shinning through a hole in the ceiling. There wasn't another soul in sight, and the water looked the perfect temperature.

"Well what do you think? Should we go for a bath? They can wait another hour." She said while looking at the Pokèmon.

"Pika," "Vee." They both agreed while nodding their heads.

"Alright, but you will have to turn around Pikachu, I'm going to change into my swim suit." Pikachu cocked its head sideways but did as instructed, after about a minute Pikachu turned around after hearing a small splash. May had just gotten in the water and was helping Eevee into the water.

"Come on Pikachu, the water is the perfect temperature, it's really relaxing." Pikachu smiled and jumped in. As May leaned against the side of the spring watching Pikachu and Eevee swim about her mind went back to last night and what she said.

_"Did I really mean what I said? I mean I like Ash as a friend but is it more than that?"_ "What do you two think, am I just thinking too much into this or is it true? Any girl would be lucky to have him; he's kind hearted, devoted, sweet…" she stopped, "I'm doing it again aren't I?" Both Pokèmon nodded. "_Sigh_, well I guess that answers that question. Whether I like it or not I have a crush on Ash. Although, when I think about it, it's not that bad of an idea. After all he is cute and they way he babies his Pokèmon he would make a good father." _"Whoh, slow down May he's not even your boyfriend yet let alone your fiancée,"_ she gave a nervous chuckle, "Guess I should take this one step at a time." Eevee and Pikachu looked at each other and sweat dropped at the last comment.

"Didn't know I was that far gone with him, it's a mystery on how love works. It just kinda sneaks up on you sometimes and hits you like a ton of bricks. Well I've decided, I'm going to tell Ash how I feel, even if he has his heart set on another girl. Come on guys, lets go find the others. And Pikachu, don't say anything to Ash, I want to tell him myself!" May called out as she ran back to her bag to get changed.

After a few minutes May came back out with a new set of clothes, and held out her arms to the two Pokèmon and they climbed up onto her shoulders. "Alright you guys lets go find Ash!" she then ran off into the forest to find her friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was just rising but Ash was already up and getting ready to go look for May and Pikachu. Brock was just waking up, and looked over at Ash just as he finished rolling up May's sleeping bag.

"Do you do know what time it is? Ash don't worry, they will be fine. Besides like I said you need your rest if you are to be any help to find them."

"I couldn't sleep anyways, so it doesn't matter. The sooner we start looking for them the sooner we know that they are okay." Ash shot back.

"There's that flawed logic of yours again. Well I can see that there's nothing that I can do to stop you, so Max and I will join up with you in a few hours. Just make sure that we don't have to increase the search to include you as well."

"Ya, ya." Ash said, not really even listening to Brock. He finished packing up and ran off into the forest.

"Anything at all for the one you love." Brock said with a smile. He looked over at Max who was still sleeping from the search last night. "Well better start breakfast, both him and May will be hungry when they get back."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash made his way into the forest nearly running through. After a few hours of running he found himself thinking. _"I hope those two are alright. I don't know what I would do if I lost Pikachu or May."_ Ash stopped after the last thought. _"Pikachu and May, I bet that they are getting even closer. Why does he like her so much? Is it something that I did? Is it something that she did? Or is it something completely different?"_ Ash shook his head at the last statement. _"No, Pikachu is just liking her more, there is nothing that I can do about it."_ As he thought this he could feel a pain in his heart like before, and his demeanor started to fall. _"That's it isn't it? I'm jealous of May being with Pikachu instead me being with him. Should I even be trying to go look for them? I mean if they like being together that much than maybe I should…"_

"Ash!"

"Pikapi!"

These voices snapped Ash out of his thoughts, he recognized those voices. He looked up and saw May running up the path with Pikachu and Eevee on her shoulders. As soon as he saw this sight his demeanor did a complete 180.

"May! Pikachu!" He yelled back as he started to run to meet them. But when he was only about ten yards away from her something caught his right foot. The next almost seemed like in slow motion as he saw a look of horror come onto May's face, then the ground rushing up toward him and then nothing as blackness devoured his sight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash found himself in a large field, with nothing but grass spanning as far as the eye could see.

"Ash."

He heard a soft voice behind him. He spun around and found himself facing May and Drew holding hands.

"Ash," May repeated, "I'm sorry, but I've decided to follow Drew to Johto. I think that it was destined to be this way."

While may was talking all Ash found himself doing was shaking his head no.

"I'm hoping that one day we could be boyfriend and girlfriend." May continued, "I'm not sure the next time that we'll see you again, so goodbye Ash. I hope you do well in your next league battle."

"Sorry Ash! Better luck next time!" Drew added.

"No May wait!" Ash yelled as they started to walk off into the vast expanse of grass.

"No wait! Please May don't go!" He continued. As they walk off they start to fade away into the field.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't leave me!" Ash yelled as he bolted awake. He was lying in a large cave on his sleeping bag staring up into some very worried looking sapphire eyes. He felt another pain strike his heart, yet it was somehow different from the last couple of times.

"Ash you should lie down and not strain yourself." May said in a worried tone.

"Pika Pika." Pikachu added. Ash looked down and saw Pikachu standing next to him, he looked just as worried as May did.

"May?" Ash questioned, still confused with what just happened. "Where are we? And what just happened?"

"You tripped as we were running toward each other; you fell down and lost consciousness. Pikachu found this cave and I brought you up here. You have been out cold for almost seven hours." May replied in with a slight stutter in the last part. "I was worried that you wouldn't wake up. But you're fine now. By the way, what did you mean when you said 'Don't leave me'?"

"Um…" Ash started to say turning his head as a slight blush started to form on his face. _"Heck I'm not even sure why I saw that, or said that. Better make up something quick though, I don't think May would like if I said what really happened."_ "Um, I saw Pikachu running away from me." _"I hope she buys it."_

May gave a worried look, she didn't completely believe him but had nothing to disprove it. "Alright, but you should get some more rest. I'll gather some food and cook some dinner for us."

"Thanks May," Ash said as he started to become comfortable in his sleeping bag. As he did he could feel Pikachu curl up next to him, he could feel a smile form on his face as he fell back into dreamland.

May blushed as she witnessed this. _"Now's not the time to tell him. He still needs rest, and besides he's probably very hungry by now."_

"Come on Eevee, let so find some food." Eevee looked at Pikachu and Ash, then followed her trainer. May then started down the path with Eevee that led up to the cave to find some food for them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash opened his eyes, gave a big yawn and looked around. He found himself sitting next to the campfire with May, Brock, and Max. He then looked down at himself and saw yellow fur and a lightning shaped tail. Ash cocked his head in confusion and looked over at May who was eating some of Brock's cooking. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Come on, you want to sit over here?" She said while patting her lap. Ash found himself nodding, then bounded up to her and laid in her lap. As she started to pet him he began to coo at her attention.

"Chaa."

"Wow, you really are one for attention tonight aren't you?" May said with a little laughter in her voice.

Ash then stopped and began to think about what was actually happening. _"Okay, so I know I'm dreaming due to the fact that I'm in Pikachu's body. But why am I enjoying being in May's lap? Is this how Pikachu feels when he sleeps in her lap? I can understand why, it's very comfortable and soft."_ At the last thought he felt May start to scratch between his ears and lost all thought as he let the pure enjoyment of May's touch take over his body. As she went to scratching his stomach he was able to think again. _"What's with me? Should I be enjoying this to this degree? But I can't help it, it feels so good and her touch is so soft and warm it feels almost like an addiction."_

Ash finally opened his eyes again to look around after the attention he received from May. He again saw Brock and Max, but this time they were laughing at him. He could have sworn that he was blushing but he didn't even know if Pokèmon could blush. As he continued to look around the fire he then saw himself, or at least his own body, staring back at him and May. That Ash had a look of disappointment on his face as May continued to pet him.

_"Is that how I look when I watch Pikachu and May? I am jealous, but of who?"_

The last question made him think a little. _"Of who? Why would I be jealous of Pikachu?_" May stopped his thoughts yet again by picking him up and gave him a big hug. Ash could feel her soft skin through his fur and cooed again unconsciously. But what surprised him the most was when May started to whisper into his ear.

"Pikachu, what do you think of me?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash opened his eyes and found himself in the cave that May found earlier. He looked down at his body and found the same tee-shirt and jeans that he always wears but also found May asleep lying on his stomach. He smiled at the sight and looked around the cave. The campfire was just a pile of embers but was still emitting a warm glow across everyone there, along with that there was a small stew next to the fire, he assumed that this is what May went to make after he fell asleep. He looked around for Pikachu and found him and Eevee curled up between him and May, sleeping as well. He carefully got up, trying not to wake any of the other residents, put a blanket on May, and walked put of the cave. It was a warm clear night with the full moon sitting right in front of the cave opening with the forests of Mount Moon spanning below. He walked over to a large rock and sat down to collect his thoughts.

_"What was with those dreams? Do I like May? No, it's just because she's taking Pikachu away from me. Or is it?"_

"What is all going on here!" He yelled to the vast emptiness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May woke up and saw that Ash wasn't there. She then noticed the blanket and smiled knowing who did it. As she got up she put the blanket on the two sleeping Pokèmon and went to find Ash.

It didn't take long to find him as he was sitting right outside the cave hunched over with his head in his hands.

"Ash?" May questioned as she approached.

At the sounds of her voice Ash's head shot up and turned to look at her.

"Oh May, I'm sorry if I woke you. I just have a lot of things going though my head right now," he replied looking away from her. May felt a little hurt by this and tried to push the matter a bit.

"So what's on your mind then? I'll see if I can help," she said, sitting down next to him.

Ash was surprised by this and didn't know how to respond to her, at least not in a way that would reveal what he was truly confused about. "I don't really know," he responded, "But could I ask you a question May?"

"Sure Ash, anytime." May said with a smile.

Ash could feel his heart beat quicken. "Um…, how do you feel about Drew?"

May was shocked by this question. "Why would you want to know about that?"

"Um… well… I… um…" Ash just couldn't respond and his heart was starting to race. His stuttering was stopped when May put a single finger onto his lips.

"Alright, I'll tell you but I have something to ask first. Okay?" _"He's so cute when he gets flustered like this."_

Ash didn't know what to say. May had never been this close to him before and he could feel his face getting warm. He did the only thing he could think of, he nodded.

"Okay, but first I want you to close your eyes." May said with a little forcefulness.

Ash did as he was told wondering what May was going to ask. It was a good thing that his eyes were closed because at that moment May was red enough to put a tomato to shame.

Ash waited for May to ask her question but instead he felt something touch his lips, it was warm and soft. He opened his eyes to see May in front of his face kissing him, her blush just getting deeper. After a few seconds May pulled away opening her sapphire eyes to look back at him.

_"Wow that was the best thing I've ever felt,"_ Ash found himself thinking, _"I do like her don't I?"_ At that final realization he finally felt a wave of relief rush over his body as all the pieces of the puzzle fit together perfectly. "May," he started, "I'm sorry."

At those two words May felt her eyes water up, "No, I'm sorry Ash. I shouldn't have done that. Excuse me." She got up to go back to the cave to release all the emotions that had slammed into her, but she felt something holding her back.

"No wait May, let me finish. I'm sorry for the way I've been to you whenever you are with Pikachu and all the little moments these last few weeks. Seeing you with Pikachu made me jealous, jealous of the close bond that you developed with Pikachu is such a shot time, a bond that almost looked like it would exceed the one that he had with me. But it was just now I figured out that that wasn't it. I was jealous of Pikachu, jealous of all the attention that you were giving him. Somewhere inside I was craving that same attention from you, and I'm sorry for taking so long to realize that."

May's eyes once again filled up with tears, Ash saw this and felt bad about what he said. "Sorry May, I guess I'm just not all that good at…" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as at that moment he was pushed down by May who started to cry into his chest. Ash put his arms around May as she cried. After a few moments, she stopped and looked up at him, her eyes puffy from all the crying. "I'm sorry to put you through this, I must be a horrible friend, and…" Yet again he was cut off, but this time by May kissing him. This time though he let himself go as he returned the kiss. When they both let go for air May was the first to speak.

"All that means nothing to me Ash. All I that I want right now is you, I love you."

Ash hugged her closer after hearing those three words. Without thinking he gave his response, "I love you too May."

Ash looked up towards the sky and stared at the full moon and the stars. _"It really is romantic being here."_ He looked down at May who had fallen asleep in his arms. He gave a small smile, picked her up and started to walk back to the cave.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching them from a perch above their rock four eyes captured ever moment. Pikachu and Eevee had seen the entire thing. Eevee looked down at the trainers and rubbed up against Pikachu. Pikachu gave a small sigh, looked down at Eevee, and motioned for them to return to the cave before the humans got back up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, well unless I get a really good idea for the party that's the end to my first story. Hope you guys liked it. Please review, I love getting your input on the story.

Thanks again to everyone who did review.


End file.
